After Forever
by BravesGirl5
Summary: After being separated from her sister by a herd on the road to DC, Motley Jacobs could have easily given up… The odds were against her. She had no one other than herself to rely on, and was set on keeping it that way. She quickly learned being alone is not always for the best, and family can be found in unexpected places.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: This is going to follow very loosely with season 6, however, the time lines will not always match up. You may also see similar things to earlier seasons, that I wanted to use, but with my OC. I have a good bit of chapters finished, so updates will be very often! ALSO: Oddly enough, I'm a huge Caryl shipper, so I actually don't mention her much during this story, simply because I'm not sure how to use her character, without wanting her with Daryl. Just being honest! ;) I really hope you enjoy... it may start a little slow, but it gets better... And my chapters are NOT as short as this prologue! Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!)**

 **Prologue**

Motley Jacobs stammered onto the freeway, a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes. Quickly as it came though, the spark had faded. It wasn't anything like she'd dreamed; Quite the opposite, actually. She was staring right into the face of an ugly war zone, like something you would only see in the movies. Her sister and she had both agreed, even with the rest of the world gone to shit, the Nations Capital had to still be standing. There had to be some order, and restraint.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

After countless days of walking aimlessly in the woods, she was ready to find something, _anything,_ that would represent a sign of life. Despite being a very strong, independent woman, she couldn't continue to lie to herself anymore, she had become deeply depressed and the will to fight was diminishing. Disregarding her own feelings, she continued to press onward; Not for herself though, for Avery. If her sister had somehow survived the herd six months ago, and was still out there wondering around, she was going to find her.

After a few more miles exploring up the road, and it was painfully obvious she wasn't getting into DC. The sight was sickening, a grossly compound of mangled trash and wreckage. It smelled like death, and looked it too. Smoke filled the air from all directions, and she let out a heavy sigh, in thirty years of life she'd never been more confused, tired, or angry, "Back to square one. Again."

Darkness had started to set in as she made her way back into the woods. The highway was flooded with random packs of the dead, much to large for her to take on alone. Finding a quiet spot near the creek, she quietly sat up camp, and attempted to relax. She carried lightly, just a sleeping bag, revolver, deer knife, and a pot for boiling water. Motley's food came as she found it, which wasn't to often.

"I should have never left Charlotte..." She mumbled to no one but herself, feeling as if she didn't talk, she would forget how to. This had been going on for two long years, and for the better part of six months, Motley had been all on her own. She felt a pain rush over her at the thought her sister may have arrived in DC as well, discouraged by the same findings. Motley knew she'd probably never see her again, but that tiny gleam of hope is why she continued to wake up in the mornings.

The fire slowly died, and Motley retreated to her sleeping bag. She wasn't scared anymore, she couldn't be. Her feelings and thoughts were numb to danger. Her eyes slipped closed as she helf to the knife tightly, something she'd became accustomed to. Survival consumed her these days, as it did everyone else.

Hours past and the sun finally begin to burn through the thick fog. Motley tiredly yawned as she stood, taking in her surroundings once more. She felt the nagging pain in her stomach, and groaned, she had to eat soon. According to her map, she was coming up on a small suburb, and with any luck, she would find a safe haven with a few supplies, if only for a few nights.

Once last glance over her shoulder at the city that was, and she knew, she had to move on. She really was all alone, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.


	2. Chapter 1- Stranger Danger

**After Forever**

 **Chapter 1: Stranger Danger**

The morning turned to late afternoon, and before Motley knew it, the sun was starting to fade again. She felt lost, and somehow, had made two complete circles around the same area. She was in search for the tiny town, that perhaps could meet her needs. Once to a clearing in the woods, she took the opportunity to sit down and rest. It wasn't relaxing, though. Before she could control herself, she leaned her head into her hands and began to softly cry. She never felt anything anymore, so the sudden burst of emotion was new to her.

Sitting with her legs crossed, she accepted the defeat and her cries became a bit more loud. Completely worn out from lack of sleep, and frustration, she decided it best to call it a day. With only a few berries to fill her stomach, she would get no relief from the hunger that had seemingly taken over her.

Motley had grown accustomed to the task of sleeping with one eye open, and even though she allowed the exhaustion to take over, her naps were always short lived. She never slept soundly, and could almost swear even a spider walking past would wake her. That's why when she heard the leaves rustle, she was on her feet, prepared to fight. It was too late though, she hadn't been quick enough.

"Turn around," A somewhat rough voice called from behind where she stood. Motley could almost swear she felt his breath down her neck, as he demanded, "Slowly. Now."

She wasn't having any of it, though. She never took orders from anyone, instead, she made the rules. In a swift move, she spun around, her gun to his face, "Drop your… bow-" Motley demanded, her voice not wavering, even though an arrow right at her head was a bit much, "Now."

He shook his head, tightening his grasp on the trigger, "Ain't gonna happen. Gun on the ground, NOW."

"Or what," She tightened her grip, lowering her voice, "You gonna shoot me? I'm not afraid of you."

Not amused, he grumbled, "I don't wanna shoot ya, I just will, if ya don't do exactly what I say."

It was people like him that made her feel slight relief that she didn't have to deal with modern society anymore, "Fine, whatever," She gave in, to tired to care as his intense stare cut through her like a knife. She slowly placed her gun by her feet, and rose back up, hands in the air, "What do you want? I hate to inform you, I don't have much-" 

"I wanna know what you're doing here, how you found this place," He glanced around to see if anyone else was approaching, "How many are in your group?"

He was a buffed guy to worry about Motley's hundred and twenty-something pound frame, so it made sense he was paranoid she was with someone else, "You're looking at her," She confirmed.

"So I'm supposed to believe you're sleeping out here alone?" His eyes scanned the woods behind her once more, before meeting her gaze, "Common', where's your camp?"

"Camp?" Motley mused, "I haven't ever had a 'camp'. Actually-"

"Shut up-" His stare was intense, as he cut her off mid-sentence and raised his bow higher.

Motley was positive he was aiming to kill her. She winced at the sound of the crossbow firing, and instinctively ducked. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she noticed he was focused on the pair of walkers behind her, rather than herself.

"I could have killed them, you know." Motley assured.

"I'm sure," He nodded, his mysterious eyes staring back into hers. He was still trying to figure Motley out. Slowly, he lowered his bow, "You gotta be cautious of everyone, and everything. And if this really is your shitty camp, you need to find a new one."

"I'm trying. Not that it's any of your concern," She watched as he leaned down, and picked up her gun. He gently handed it back to her.

Before either of them could mutter another word, he grabbed her and pulled her behind the large tree just beside where they had been standing.

"The fuc-" She spat, before he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh!" He motioned to the opposite direction.

Her eyes grew wide, seeing what the fuss was about. At least a dozen walkers were headed right for them. He motioned for her to stay there, but she shook her head, "No way in hell!"

The man jumped out from behind the tree, using his bow to take down a few. Motley ran straight towards them, knifing each one she came to. He was on her heels though, following her lead, killing them just as quickly.

Once each had been put down, they breathlessly stared to one another, "The fuck was that? You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Am not," Motley shook her head, "I've been doing it that way since day one, and guess what? I'm still here-" She screamed suddenly, feeling something grab her foot. Trying to wiggle away, she fell backwards onto the forest floor, and was seemly stuck in the lone walker's grasp.

"Stop kicking-" He demanded, before leaning down and stabbing it in the skull.

After a moment recovering, she glanced up at him and hissed, "The hell…? I could have done it myself!"

He couldn't believe her cocky attitude. He would just chalk it up to her being bitterly alone. Deciding she wasn't a threat to his camp, he sighed, "How many walkers have you killed?"

"To many to count-" She frowned.

"How many people have you killed?"

"O...one… He was-"

"Why?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Is this a job interview? It feels like a job interview-"

"You could call it that-"

"Does it matter why," Motley sighed, remembering the day she had taken a human life. Not innocent, by any means, but he was breathing one second, then the next, was not, "Let's just say it was necessary, and I don't regret it."

"Fair enough," He thought about it for a moment, watching her as she sized him up, "You want to come with me? We have a place, just over the hill…"

"What was that you just said about not trusting anyone," She reminded, placing her gun back in the holster, "Thanks but no thanks..."

Shrugging, he stared to her one last time, "Suit yourself. I ain't gonna beg ya."

Going with someone else meant living by their rules, and Motley wasn't having any of that. She had been doing things her way since day one, and that wasn't going to change. He waved to her, and turned to make his way in the direction he'd came from, "Well, that was odd-"

"Hey Daryl," A female voice called out as he walked back into the gates of the community he now called home, "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Yeah," He continued to walk towards the back row of houses, "A little bit of everything most of ya ask for."

"Awesome!" Sasha quickly disappeared, headed off to tell the others he was back.

With a sigh, he made his way into his home, and quietly sat on the couch. It was finally to the point they each had their own place, and he actually wasn't sure about the quiet environment anymore. He thought he'd enjoy it, but he missed everyone's company, even though he'd never admit it.

Daryl was unsure why it happened, but his mind drifted back to the girl he'd met in the woods. She shouldn't be out there alone, even though she seemed tough enough. Still though, he had concerns of her getting hurt, and oddly enough, couldn't shake the feeling, "Damn it."

"What's that?" The other man entered the room, staring to his friend, "What happened now?"

"Nothin'..." Daryl continued to be lost in his thoughts, not so much about the girl, but about the weight he felt on his shoulders because he'd done nothing except leave her to die. She hadn't wanted to come, though, so it honestly was out of his hands. Maybe he should have tried a little harder. Hell, he didn't even get her name.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"I said it's nothin'. Leave it be." Daryl wasn't going to share, so there was no use.

"Okay. I just came to see if you found Michonne that toothpaste she ask for..."

Daryl pointed to the bag by the door, "Take it all to the supply closet, let everyone get what they need."

Rick nodded, "Alright. You sure you're okay?"

"Will be," Daryl nodded.

The darkness drew closer, and Motley sighed. No place of rest was in sight. Staring at the map, she slid down against a tree and felt as if she could cry. The little 'town' she had discovered, _Alexandria,_ was guarded behind steel walls. They would never let her in, and even so, she wouldn't be able to trust anyone. She was tired, hungry, and physically drained. It was at that very moment she realized, things would probably never be better. There would be no more vacations, or birthdays, no more sports or tv, even the simple days of taking an afternoon nap were long gone.

"Damn." She rested her head against the tree, feeling sorry for herself. Finally, she found it in her to stand, hoping that someway she'd find that one special spot just before the light was completely gone.

"Bitch," Someone grabbed her arm from behind, and tossed her to the ground, "I want all your weapons, now, and you better not hold back on me, or I will take them against your will and kill you with them!"

"The fuck," Motley gasped, it had to be the man from earlier. He had sent someone back after her! She knew he was up to no good and he had let her go to easily, "HEY! Get your hands off me!"

"Shut up," The man shoved his knee in her back, "Guns. Knifes. NOW!"

"Ouch!" She groaned as his hands landed on the back of her neck, keeping her head down as well, "FUCK OFF."

"Ooh, a fighter. I like it," He smirked, moving one hand to her waist, and slowly raising the back of her shirt, "They're going to love you..."

"They?" She gasp, getting the sensation of what he was about to do. She felt more scared by his actions than she had since this entire mess started.

"YES, they. My people," He smirked, running his hand down her back and across the pockets of her jeans, "But first, me and you get to have a little fun-"

"Shit-" She groaned, feeling his lips against her neck, that wasn't although, she felt his other hand slide around, slowly pressing a cool blade from her own knife against her skin. She would just have to go with it, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her begging.

"Scream and see what happens." he growled, his entire weight against her, "I dare you."

Softly crying into the dirt, she knew he had her, "Just fucking get it over with already." 

"You wish. This is going to be nice and slow-"

"Fuck you." She mumbled, suddenly feeling all his weight on top of her… only thing was, he was suddenly heavier, and blood was running down her head. Had he stabbed her and she was just numb to the pain?

"Common'-" Motley heard a familiar voice call for her, as she felt a strong grasp on her arm, pulling her to her feet. The body rolled off, "Hurry!"

She could hear people running towards them, as she struggled to keep up, "Did you… do this? Was this your people?!"

"I shot the fucker, you think I'd do that to my people?!"

"I don't know," Hearing gunfire, she raced alongside him, her face covered in horror. There had to be at least ten people headed their way now. Quickly, she made the decision that he was likely the lesser of the two evils, "What are you even doing here? Why did you come back?"

He held up an arrow, "I forgot my damn ammo in that bastard walker's head," Grabbing her arm once more, he pulled her along quickly, desperately trying to get away. He knew if he ran towards Alexandria, they would take care of the threats immediately. He hadn't been quick enough though, he heard the shot, and that's when she hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 2- A Safe Haven

**After Forever**

 **Chapter 2: A Safe Haven**

Daryl leaned down, without missing a beat, and scooped her up into his arms. He had heard her fight as he searched for his lost ammo, and couldn't bear the thought of not helping. He'd been too late though, she was shot, and unconscious.

"Stay with me," He whispered, trying to make it back to the walls, "Come on, girl-" He didn't know her name, so he couldn't say it. Cradling her more closely, he started shouting at Sasha to open the gate.

"Who is that? What's going on," Sasha questioned as he ran in, "Who the hell is shooting?"

"Don't know, not sure, and no clue," Daryl was in a rush, "You're the sharp shooter, kill em'!"

Sasha nodded, staring to the girl in his arms. It was only for a moment though, as she rushed up on the wall to help Abraham take out the attackers.

"Hey, hey! A little help in here," Running into the medical building, Daryl called out for Denise with an urgency in his voice.

Gently, he laid the girl on the table, and stepped back, "I heard her being attacked just outside the walls, and I went to her aid."

Denise watched him, not used to seeing him so rattled, "Does Rick know?"

"Does it really matter!? I don't give a damn, help her!" Daryl hardly showed emotions, but he didn't want to lose someone in his arms again.

With a sigh, Denise nodded, rolling up her sleeves, "I'll do what I can."

About an hour passed, and the bullet had finally been removed. Tara and Eugene had all gathered in the room, assisting Denise when needed. Daryl sat off in the corner, and jumped to his feet when he saw her move.

"Where am I?" She groaned, trying to sit up, "OUCH… Fuck! What- I mean-" Her eyes landed on the man who had rescued her, but she wasn't sure that was a good thing, "YOU..."

He could tell by her voice she was mistaken, "What about me? I just helped ya out. Brought you here and saved your life-"

"I could have done it myself," Motley hissed, in pain unlike ever before, "The fuck did you do to me, anyway," Glancing around the room, she frowned, she had no clue who he was, more less any of these people, "How do I know you're not who attacked me to begin with?"

"Do you really think my own group woulda been shooting at me?"

Motley thought about it for a moment; He had a point, "I'm Motley-" She managed to squeak, everyone's eyes boring into her, "I uh- thanks?"

"Daryl," He spoke up, "And you're welcome, I reckon."

After brief introductions from the other three in the room, she laid her head back and stared to the ceiling. It was a crazy turn of events, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

Nervously, she closed her eyes, worried if someone would try to hurt her again. She was in too much pain to think about it, though. Motley wasn't sure how long she would be staying there, but even five minutes with uninterrupted sleep would do her well.

* * *

"We don't know her, Daryl. I know you are a good judge of character, and I also know you and Aaron recruit, but I have an uneasy feeling about this-" Rick sighed, staring over to Motley where she slept soundly.

"Those people didn't know her. They were surly planning to kill her, Rick. After they each had their turn doing God knows what else -" Visibly upset, Daryl sat down in the chair and stared out the window, "What good is our community if we can't help someone who needs it?"

"What makes you think she wants help? You said she'd been alone since this shit started, why now?"

"Because-"

Daryl was cut off by Motley, who slowly raised up, "Your friend is right," She yawned, her hand running through her messy, brown curls, "I don't need any help."

Rick stared at her, and felt a pain in his side. She looked so familiar.

"How you feeling there, Motley? Can I get you anything?" Daryl ask, standing to move closer to her.

"Motley?" That was a rare name, and Rick had only heard it one other time in his life, several years ago.

She rubbed her eyes, and through the dark room, she could feel him staring- she was still confused, "Uh, yeah…?"

Daryl frowned, staring at Rick, "Something wrong with her name?"

The other man ignored Daryl, and moved closer. He couldn't believe it, "Your mom's name.. is it Renee?"

"Yeah, she died when I was like three though-" Motley was actually nervous, as her gaze landed on Daryl, who seemed as out of the loop as she was, "How… I mean, what- I'm uh, I'm more than a little confused here..."

"Renee was my sister-" He felt tears forming, as he stepped closer, "She left Atlanta for Charlotte about twenty-seven years ago. Took you with her, and your dad-" He paused, "I didn't know she passed until years later, and he told me you had died too-"

Motley had a rush of emotions, and between the pain from where she'd been shot and hearing the man speak, she felt tears begin to run down her cheek. She'd never met anyone from her mom's side of the family, even though she'd always wanted too. She was rendered speechless, and just stared up to him.

"You look just like her-" He approached her, leaning down to stare into her eyes, "What are the chances?"

Daryl looked between the two and softly smiled, at least she had a reason to stay now. Not that he cared one way or the other, honestly.

"You're going to be just fine," Rick assured, "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Later that night, Rick had set aside some time for dinner with his new found niece. She was more than happy to accept the invitation. Not a day passed that she didn't wonder about her mother, and how she was as a child. It was his pleasure to catch up, and answer any questions she may have.

"So, she caught the closet on fire, and blamed it on you?" Motley giggled, finishing up her wine, "She sounds a lot like me."

"I honestly can't get over how much you look like her-" He trailed of, "It's unreal."

Motley smiled, "That's an amazing compliment. My entire life, I just wanted to know her- dad would never discuss her with us-"

"Us?" Rick frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you didn't know? I had sister-"

A sick feeling washed over him, as he took special notice to the past tense she used, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Shit happens," She sighed, "Avery was two years younger than me. Gorgeous, vibrant, smart- and in school training to be a veterinarian."

"Ah, impressive. I wish I could have met her." He was at a loss for words, and it showed, as he began to play with the food he had remaining in his plate.

"Wow, that went south pretty fast," Motley stared over to him, feeling sadness overtake her. It was actually beginning to sink in. Avery was gone, and despite the fact Motley thought she had no family, her uncle was right in front of her.

"Sorry. What um.. what did you do before the world went to shit?" He mused, trying to hide his emotions. Being the leader took a toll on him from time to time, and this was one of those nights he just needed to breathe.

"I was a vet tech. I think it inspired Avery to go and be better. We were slightly competitive. How about you?"

"A cop," Rick smiled, remembering the old days. "A damn good one too."

"Ah, cockiness. I can definitely see the whole 'cop' vibe. It works for you."

The pair shared a few more laughs, before Motley realized how late it was getting. She still didn't know where she was sleeping, "I guess I should get going."

"Nonsense. You can stay here, with us."

Motley had met Rick's girlfriend, Michonne, and his son and daughter, Carl and Judith. She nodded, appreciative of his offer, "Thank you, but you've got a full house."

He nodded, not sure if he should insist or not, "You know you're always welcome."

"I do," With a smile, she made her way over to where he was standing, and hugged him, "Night, Rick."

"I can't let you leave, Motley, without knowing where you're going…." His voice showed concern.

"I'll be okay, trust me. I've been alone for six months."

"Daryl is the only one who lives alone, just so you know. I'm not sure if that's a good idea-"

She froze in her tracks, a heavy sigh escaped her lips. He was right, that probably wasn't a good idea. Even though that was where she was actually headed. Daryl had told her earlier it was cool with him if she crashed in his spare room. Motley just wasn't ready for Rick to know that, because she knew he would have something to say.

"Motley?"

"Uh- yeah. I know. But… he did save my life. I can crash there for the night until Maggie- I think that's her name- helps find me somrthing different tomorrow."

Rick shrugged, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Motley waved, and with that, quickly exited the house and headed in the direction of Daryl's.


	4. Chapter 3- It's as Good a Place as Any

**After Forever**

 **Chapter 3: It's as good a place as any**

 **(A/N: This is a short chapter, kind of just a filler, leading to bigger, better things. Thanks for reading!)**

Standing outside of Daryl's door, Motley frowned, she didn't want to stay inside with him. Not that she had anything against him, but he was a bit… different. She knew he'd have reservations about her being there in the first place. After all, there had to be a reason he was the only one in the whole community who didn't share a home with anyone. She could have stayed with Rick, but she felt so displaced…

Motley frowned, an empty swing in the corner of the porch catching her eye. She made her way over, and quietly sat down. Since it seemed sturdy enough, she slid her body so it was reclined, and used her bag as a pillow. Honestly, it was the best place she'd had since the world fell apart. Motley closed her eyes, and within seconds, had drifted off to sleep. It had been over a year since she'd felt so comfortable and safe.

* * *

Daryl was up, and ready to go on a run for ammo, as he'd promised everyone. He sure got a surprise as he stepped out on his porch. He arched an eyebrow, and moved closer to the girl as she slept on his swing, "What the hell?"

She didn't move; Instead, she sighed and seemingly fell even deeper into her slumber, wearing a peaceful smile.

Clearing his throat, he slowly poked at her shoulder. She still didn't care to move. It was odd, to say the least, "Uh- Motley?"

She shifted a bit, smirking now, "Hmmm?"

"Uh," Daryl wasn't sure what to say. Maybe he should have let her sleep… she seemed to be having a good dream, "Why are you sleeping on my porch?"

"It's as good a place as any-"

"Never mind." He grumbled.

She slowly opened one eye, and noticed him walking away. Yawning, she ran her hand over her face before slowly sitting up, "Where are you off to so early anyway?"

"Gotta look for ammo- we're running low..."

"Need some help?" She stretched, honestly anxious to explore with him… with anyone.

He frowned, shaking his head, "Nah, I got it. Better off alone, anyway."

"Maybe I want to come."

"You're safer here."

"Safe?" She snorted, "I've been on my own for quite a while, I think I can manage a scavenger run for some bullets."

"Nah. You'd still be on my watch. I don't like it."

"Fine." She grumbled, staring down to the ground. She could leave this town at anytime, right? It was beyond her why she'd even spent the night. Then she stood, feeling a pain rush over her like no other, "OW!"

"What happened," He frowned, moving to her side, "Is it the wound?"

She nodded, and winced in pain, "Damn, that hurts!"

"Let's go get Denise..."

"I can't walk-" She mumbled, "Go get her!"

Daryl frowned, "She's going to want you where her supplies are. Come on-" In a swift movement, he'd picked her up once more. She held on to him and gripped his jacket tighter each time she felt a jolt of pain.

"AH! God. IT HURTS," She growled as he carried her up the steps and inside.

Denise rushed to their aid, and Daryl gently laid Motley on the table in front of him, "What happened," The doctor ask, "Is she shot again?"

"Just the wound…." Motley gasp, "From yesterday, SHIT it hurts-"

Denise raised an eyebrow, realizing she shouldn't be having that kind of pain, "Let me take a look," Upon lifting her shirt, Denise made a gruesome discovery, "Ah, damn."

"What? What is it…?" Daryl ask, trying to see.

The doctor frowned, and let her shirt back down. Motley was all but knocked out from the amount of pain she was in. Pulling Daryl to the side, she pointed back to her, "I don't know if I got all of the bullet. It looks a lot like her body is trying to force it out. It's very infected, and she's burning up. She needs antibiotics, or I'm afraid the outcome will be grim…."

He sighed, "I'll go. Just a couple miles outside of the walls, there's a drug store, I'm sure they'll have somethin'. Keep her alive until I'm back, ya hear?"

Denise nodded, unsure if that would even be possible, "I'll do what I can. And Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry…."

* * *

"Where am I?" Motley grunted, staring around the empty room. It took a moment for anything to come into focus, but when it did, her head began to pound. The light burned her eyes, and she felt as if she'd been hit by a huge truck. She couldn't bring herself to remember where she was, and what was going on.

"Morning, Sunshine," A voice called from across the room, "Bout' time you woke your little ass up. Had us all worried-"

"Hello to you too-" Motley groaned, suddenly remembering life had gone to shit, and the world was not as it used to be, "Have you been here the entire time?"

"Nah, I went out and got you some antibiotics two days ago… I've just came by to check while Denise slept. I see you're good, I'm gonna head out."

"Daryl-" Motley watched him, confused as to why he pretended not to care about a damn thing, "Thank you."

He shifted, a bit nervous, his response was a simple nod. He didn't need to be thanked for these things. He just did what he could to help, and that was that. Walking out of the room, he closed the door behind him and wondered why he felt as though he needed to stay.

There would be no keeping him in one spot, Motley could see that. She sighed, honestly just wanted to know more about him. He was mysterious, and left much to be desired. Not that she truly cared, but having a friend would be nice.

"Hey," Denise spoke softly, smiling at Motley, "How you feeling?"

Her thoughts were broken as she glanced up to the girl, "Better," Motley smiled, "Thank you for your help."

Denise nodded, "That's what I'm here for. I uh, didn't exactly get all of the bullet out on the first try. I'm sorry about that."

Motley shook her head, yawning, "I'm still alive. I'll take it."

"You just need some rest, in a few days you should be as good as new."

Nodding, Motley kept her eyes closed and felt herself slipping further away. She was tired, there was no denying that. Her mind wondered to Daryl and why he had stayed, only to leave as soon as she woke up. There was no reason for her to care though, and within seconds, she had forgotten she was in the world.


	5. Chapter 4- Trapped

**After Forever**

 **Chapter 4: Trapped**

A week had passed, and Motley was back on her feet. Rick insisted that she stay with him, to which she obliged, deciding it was probably for the best. Despite the fact she had made quick friends out of Michonne, and enjoyed Carl's company, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was still missing. Motley thought of her sister often, and wished more than anything she could have shared the place with her. She had to admit, it wasn't all that bad.

Hearing a soft knock at the door, she stood to make her way over. It was early, and the sun was just starting to break through the morning sky. Everyone else was sleeping, but she didn't see the harm in opening the door, "Hey-"

Daryl frowned, gazing at her for a moment before looking past her, "Where's Rick?"

"Asleep..." She raised an eyebrow, "Anything I can do for you?"

"Nah, I'll just see if anyone else is awake..."

She stared at him, a bit dumbfounded, "Um, hello.. I'm awake. And capable of whatever it is that you need."

Daryl shook his head, and turned to walk off the porch. He wasn't going to let her help with this. It was to dangerous, and he needed someone he could trust. He couldn't trust her.

Irritate, Motley closed the door and made her way down the front steps, on his heels in a matter of seconds, "Listen, Daryl, I don't know what your problem with me is, but this stops now. I am a member of this group, and I'm going to pull my weight around here."

"You've been sick," He mumbled, not even bothering to look at her.

"I'm better," She assured, "Just give me a chance, alright? Let me help! You've ignored me for the past week, you at least OWE me that much."

He spun around, taking a few steps closer to her, "I don't owe you anything, you got that? None of us do! IF anything, you owe _US_ for letting you in."

"OH, so that's how it is. That's how you feel?" She crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll just leave then!"

"Don't be stupid." He grunted.

"I've been out there since this shit started, I didn't need you then, and I don't need you now! Tell Rick I said goodbye."

"Fine. I will-" He watched as she got closer to the gate, and motioned for Sasha to open it. With a sigh, he made his way in her direction.

"Don't, okay? Just don't." She heard him approach from behind, and wasn't having any of it.

"What's going on?" Sasha frowned, looking between the two.

"Daryl says I owe you all because you apparently 'saved me', since I don't have anything to repay you with, and I'm not trusted enough to lend a hand, so I'm getting the fuck out of dodge!"

Sasha glared at Daryl, then stared back to Motley, "You can't leave. I'm not letting you leave," She looked over to Daryl, "WE are not letting you leave." Not only would Rick be pissed, Sasha actually liked Motley and had enjoyed getting to know her over the past few days.

Motley knew she was in the wrong. She knew she didn't need to leave, not at that moment, anyway. Defeated, she turned to Daryl, avoiding all eye contact as she softly questioned, "Just tell me what you needed help with. Is that so hard?"

He stared down to her, instantly realizing he had been wrong too. But he would keep that to himself, as usual, "Here," He passed her a gun, and pointed to car closest to the gate, "Come with me."

They were going outside of the walls? She was actually anxious for that. Moving to the passenger side of the car, she listened as he explained to Sasha their reason for leaving. She couldn't clearly make it out, so she was wondering herself. Part of her was extremely nervous, the other part was excited to see the outside world once more.

"Ready?"

She nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

About half an hour into the trip, Motley finally decided to break the awkward silence that filled the car. She knew he wasn't much of a talker, but damn, it was beyond ridiculous, "So, where is it we're going?"

"Drug store two towns over. A couple of people have caught a bug, and Denise needs medical supplies as soon as possible."

His answer was to the point, and she frowned, "And if there isn't any?"

"We don't think that far ahead," His eyes remained glued to the road, and he made it obvious he had no desire to talk.

"Look, you don't like anyone or anything, I get it- but would it kill you to smile every once in a while? That scowling has to get old..."

He ignored her. If she chose to think he didn't like anyone or anything, that was on her. In fact, he had built great relationships with his group. Who was she to say he 'scowled' all the time? Just because Daryl was the quiet type, it didn't mean he hated everyone and everything.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and when they arrived, Motley moved from her seat, and quietly shut the door. She glanced around, listening for any signs of movement, only to hear nothing. Daryl had begun the walk across the short parking lot, and towards the door. She fell in behind him, her eyes not focusing on one spot.

"Shhh-" he motioned to the door, and tapped the glass loudly. Once again, they were listening, and even though not a sound was heard, Daryl still used caution upon entering the store.

Motley covered her mouth, attempting to stifle a cough. It wasn't working though, as the room smelled like death, she absolutely couldn't bare it. Turning to run back out the door, she quickly exited the building and gasp in the fresh air.

"Well, damn," Daryl shook his head, unfazed, as he headed towards the pharmacy. She could take care of herself, she always had, and she'd made that very clear to him. Besides, he hadn't wanted her to tag along in the first place.

Motley's eyes were watering from the lingering stench, and she hadn't noticed when a walker had approached from behind. Feeling something grab her shoulder though, she jumped and let out a yelp. Loosing her footing, she fell backwards and fumbled to find her knife. Her gun had hit the ground and slid- so it would be of no use to her. She couldn't free her hands enough to grab anything. Kicking as hard as she could, she fought and dodged the snapping jaws in front of her face. The struggle continued, until suddenly she felt the corpse go weightless and collapse on top of her. Noticing the arrow through the head, she closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, "I could have done that, you know."

"Sure you could have. Now get up," He pulled the body off her, and held out his hand for her to grab, "Common', I ain't got all day."

She was still reeling from the events, and her limbs were stiff. Motley glared at him, her eyes narrow, as she raised up on her own, ignoring his hand, "I said I can do it myself."

"Fine," He jerked his hand back, "Won't hear me complain."

"Good," She muttered, as he turned to walk off. She picked up her gun, and moved briskly to catch up with him. Two more walkers approached from the side, and he was quick to take them out. Hearing something approach from behind once more, Motley spun and took it out with no issues. Suddenly there were four more, and she began to grow uncomfortable.

"The noise drew them out-" Daryl groaned, turning back towards the car, "Let's go."

"What about the medicine?"

"I got what we came for, I was just checking for anything else. Let's go-" He rushed her along, pushing her in front of him as he turned to fire two arrows and take out just as many walkers. Scooting along, they jumped into the car, ready to head back home. Only they couldn't, "Fuck."

"What? What is it?" Motley was out of breath, as she stared to the ignition, that had suddenly forgotten how to crank, "Daryl..."

"It's alright, I can fix it," he turned to open the door, and his eyes grew wide. Headed towards the car, was at least two dozen more, "Shit."

"Oh damn," Motley whispered, feeling overwhelmed. She hadn't had this much trouble being out on her own. She would think being with a strong guy like Daryl, this wouldn't be an issue. Granted, it wasn't HIS fault, but still.

The walkers began beating on the windows, and Daryl began to look around the car for something- anything- that could help. He couldn't think of anything though. He would have to figure out something, he always did.

"Uh-" Motley shook, feeling fear rush over her. So many walkers had gathered around that it almost looked dark outside. They were blocking the sun, and their view, "Daryl. Daryl?"

"Shhhh," He whispered, "Stay calm. We have to be quiet and still… if they think we're gone, they'll leave."

"That's a horrible plan!" She squeaked.

"Do you got a better one?"

Shaking her head, Motley covered her mouth and sank back in her seat. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6- Make Yourself at Home

**After Forever**

 **Chapter 5: Make Yourself at Home**

Hours had passed and it seemed nothing had changed. Motley was tired, and apparently, in between fighting off tears and trying to pretend she was anywhere but there, she'd fallen asleep. Slowly waking up, she shifted, rolling and trying to fluff the pillow under her head. Frustration sat in when she couldn't make it anymore comfortable. It was only a few short moments before she realized she wasn't laying on a pillow at all…

"Havin' fun?" Daryl had a slight smirk on his lips, something that was extremely rare for him. He hadn't slept at all. Instead, he waited and watched, finding amusement when she'd pretty much collapsed across his lap.

Opening her eyes slowly, she came to the realization that she was pretty much face down in his lap. Talk about awkward, "Fuck," She grumbled, pushing away from him quickly, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"You weren't hurtin' nothin'," He assured, "Seemed pretty cozy, actually."

Motley sat back in the seat, folding her arms across her chest. She wasn't happy she'd slept on his lap, in the most vulnerable position, but what made it worse was the fact he'd LET her do it.

"Don't pout," He shook his head, glazing out the window. Slowly but surely, the walkers were disappearing, "Hopefully we can make a run for it soon. I need ya rested for that."

"It's dark. We can't run when it's dark," She rolled her eyes, "Damn Daryl, how long was I even asleep!?"

"Hours," He nodded, "Kept mumbling something about how you needed me to touch you, but… I didn't feel right about it- with you unconscious and all."

Motley glared over to him, fuming, "You fucking liar. I would never mumble that shit. I don't need you to touch me, or any other man, for that matter."

"You prefer women?"

"Fuck you," She hissed, getting the vibe he was attempting to be playful. It wasn't working though, she couldn't let go of the fact she was buried in his lap like it was nothing.

Daryl didn't mess very often, yet oddly enough, he felt… at ease with her. Even though she was tense, she allowed him to be himself, which was rare. He never opened up, and this would be no different, but the banter was a nice get away.

"They're gone," Motley broke the silence between the two, glancing in all directions to make sure she was correct, "Should we really go at dark?"

"We'll be alright. Just stay close…."

Motley sighed, knowing he was right, "On the count of three, we open the doors- one, two, three-"

Hopping out of the car, Daryl grabbed his back pack and tossed her a bottle of water. Shinning his flashlight, he confirmed the path in front of him was clear, "Come on!"

She nodded, her knife drawn as she kept a look out and followed closely behind him. A couple of stray walkers wondered by, but it was easy kills for her.

Daryl kept her in check, but she was doing well for herself. Something about her was different, and he actually…. Liked it? He wouldn't go _THAT_ far, but he was starting to tolerate her company.

The two walked about, not saying anything at all, remaining alert to any threats nearby. So far, so good, and if they were to guess the time, it had to be shortly after midnight. The wind whistled through the trees, and a cool blanket washed over their skin. They had quite a bit to go, by foot. It had taken them over an hour to get there by car.

"There!" Motley exclaimed, spotting a car just off the side of the road. She took off in a jog, and hoped he would keep up, "Please crank, please crank, please crank…."

Daryl bent forward, hands resting on his knees, as he breathed a sigh of relief. The car had cranked, and the engine hummed loudly, "That's the best sound I could hear."

"Mhmm," Motley smiled, gripping the steering wheel, "Let's go home!"

The ride was fairly quiet, as Daryl actually closed his eyes for a change. Motley glanced over to him, and smiled. He was interesting, to say the least. If she had to be stuck with someone in an apocalypse though, he was the perfect candidate. She didn't know him to well, but she knew he could hunt, track, and survive. That was three qualities really needed in this situation.

"How far are we?" He shifted a bit, staring over to her.

"Probably about ten minutes or so. I can't wait to get a shower and get this mud off me." She nodded, "Go back to sleep. You actually look peaceful."

"Pft," He mused, closing his eyes once more, "I'm never peaceful."

Motley giggled softly, realizing they were back at the gates of Alexandria. The time had went by quickly, something that hadn't happened since the whole mess had started.

"Flash your lights three times, then wait five seconds, do it twice more," Daryl instructed, "That's how they know it's one of us when we come back in strange cars."

"Clever," She did as she was told, and smiled when Eugene pulled open the gate. She waved to him, and parked the car just along the inside wall.

"See ya around," Daryl waved, and headed towards the infirmary. He needed to get the medical supplies to Denise as soon as possible, he was already a day late.

"Bye," She waved, watching him for a moment before turning to head towards Rick's. She was tired, she couldn't deny that, and she sure wanted a shower. It was a nice luxury she hadn't had in the months before. The slight smile she wore quickly faded, as she turned the door knob and realized, everyone was asleep. It was two in the morning, and even if she knocked as hard as she could, she risk not waking anyone up, except for Judith, which she did not want, "Fuck."

Daryl headed back from Denise's, and spotted Motley sitting on the edge of the porch. He frowned, and moved in her direction, "Just enjoying the night?"

"I wish," Motley shook her head, and motioned to the door, "I'm locked out. Forgot my key-"

"You can stay with me..." He suggested, his eyes on the ground as he knew he'd spoken before he'd thought it through, "I have plenty of room."

Motley sighed, unsure of his invitation. He was a very private person, and she respected that. He probably didn't want her crashing at his place, even if it were just a few hours, "No. I couldn't do that..."

"Yea… yea, you can. You're gonna."

She stood, a bit hesitant, dragging herself down the steps. Finally, she was by his side, walking to his home. The walk was fairly quiet, and she felt a bit nervous. She tapped her fingers by her side, watching as he unlocked the door. He moved aside so she could enter, and she did so slowly. Instantly she regretted coming with him, and she wasn't sure why.

"Make yourself at home," Daryl broke the silence, as he tossed his jacket on the chair closest to the door, "Bathroom is first door on the right, at the top of the stairs. I remember you mentioned something about a shower. I'm in the bedroom just beside it. Sleep wherever ya like, but the spare room has clean clothes that were here when I moved in. Help yourself."

She chewed on her bottom lip, never looking to see if he was looking at her, "Thanks," She whispered.

"Night," He moved upstairs, and headed into his room. He had no game when it came to the ladies, not that he wanted to, it would just have been nice if everything wasn't so awkward. Motley was a beautiful girl, he'd give her that much, but he hadn't felt attraction to anyone in so long, if ever really. Daryl just preferred to keep to himself, that way he'd never be hurt or vulnerable. Merle had told him women were good for only one thing, but Daryl's conscious wouldn't let him use them for that. The idea of a budding friendship was nice, though.

Motley smiled as she walked up the stairs, and made her way into the bathroom. She was excited to take a shower after the day she'd had. It was something she'd never take for granted anymore, especially after going so long without one. She turned the water on, and tossed her soiled clothes to the side. Once she was beneath the flow of water, she tightly closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wonder. She thought about how she had lost her sister, and wondered if she were even still alive. She had been alone for so long, and survived, so Avery could possibly have done the same. Motley prayed her sister had found someone to stay with, as she had, and that they were good to her, and would take care of her. A lone tear ran down her cheek, "No time for this-"

She let out a deep sigh, and continued to think. This time though, her mind wandered towards the amazing group she had found. She had only been there for a week, but it seemed like much longer. Everyone was so nice, and to find her uncle, that was like a dream. Then there was Daryl. She subconsciously chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes slipping closed once more. What was it about him? He was rough around the edges, sure, but she knew deep down he had a heart that wouldn't quit. He would probably never open up completely, but that didn't stop her from being curious, and wanting to know more…

"Damn it..." She turned the water off in a rush, and wrapped the towel around her wet form. She couldn't be doing that, thinking about him while she was in his shower, and he was in the other room- Motley caught her breath, and attempted to clear her mind. It wasn't working though, it had been to long since she'd been around someone who actually drew a reaction out of her. And even longer since that someone wasn't… abusive. She shivered at the thought, and fought back tears. She couldn't do this. Not here, not now.

Gathering herself, she snapped back to reality, and to the realization she didn't have anything clean to wear- he had mentioned clean clothes in the spare room closet, but she'd forgotten to get them. She debated between using her dirty clothes, or the towel, to rush into the room. Deciding on the latter, she peeked out of the door, before making a run towards the room just beside the bathroom.

She quickly learned though, that was a mistake.


End file.
